


My own betrayal

by Hyogfia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Imagination, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Post-Canon, Post-War, Sad Ending, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogfia/pseuds/Hyogfia
Summary: Lance and Keith live happily together after the war has ended. Or not?
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

"Oh my God, Keith, stop it already!" shouted Lance, unable to stop laughing. His fiance keep tickling him, without mercy, and Lance wasn't about to let that happen without revenge. "I need to go pee, please, stop it!!" he kept saying as an excuse. However, Keith wouldn't bulge.

"Hmmmm, we haven't tried that yet, didn't we? You're kinky" replied Keith, who wouldn't stop smiling. "Do it if you dare, Lance" said as he finally stopped tickling him.

"Gosh, Keith, what the hell... Everyday you become kinkier... What have I done to you" Lance couldn't help smiling neither. "Prepare yourself, Keithy boy, for It is time for my revenge!!" said just before going for Keith's feet. Keith started stuggling against his fiance's grip, without succeeding, and instead dragging them both down at the floor. 

As they hit the floor, they stare at each other for a whole minute and then, as if everything came back to life again, start to laugh. Their voices fill the room as if there was nothing else to worry about in the world. And maybe that was the truth. "Lance... I love you so much..." said Keith as he was finally able to breath naturally. "I really, really do like you." His smile brightened up the whole room. Lance thought it was the prettiest thing he had witnessed. He really, really loved him. "I can't wait to marry you. Why do we have to wait?"

"You know, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Curtis, Romelle and Coran... They told me to wait. They keep giving me excuses... It's almost as if they don't want us to get married!!" Lance pouted, crossing his arms. Keith loved when he acted cute, and Lance always liked to take advantage of that.

"Remind me then why do keep listening to them?" asks Keith with a smile on his face, unable to stop looking at Lance. Then he starts covering Lance's face in little kisses, and Lance can't resist him, as he is too in love with him. 

"Because they are our friends and we love them..." replies him between pecks "Oh, and also because Hunk will be cooking for us so we'll have to wait whether we want it or not" says, to which Keith hums absently, whole focus on keep giving him kisses. "Oye, babe, stop it!! We gotta get up and get things done, you know? Like breakfast, and laundry... Ah!! You're just trying to get away with cleaning since it's your turn to do it! Knew it." 

"You got me there, chief" sighs Keith as he finally gives up and stands up. "Need help getting up, my prince?" Cockily says as he offers his fiance a hand. Lance, nonetheless, takes it and uses the momentum to give Keith a kiss before going off to the bathroom smiling.

As he finished his business in the bathroom and washing his hands, Lance went straight to the kitchen, just to see that Keith hadn't started to do the breakfast. "Damn, Keithy boy, you're lazier than I expected. I think you are getting more and more lazy each passing day."

Keith smiles sheepishly, chucking softly "Sorry, Lance..."

"Don't worry, my love, for I am here to make you the greatest breakfast you'll ever try" smiles Lance instead. He is already used to this kind of things anyway, since nowadays Keith has been feeling weaker. Lance could do this for him. "My love, would you like pancakes?"

Keith went behind him and hugged him, hands resting on Lance's hips. "I would love anything you make me" whispered on his hear, low and suggestive, almost like a grunt, and making Lance shiver from head to toe. 

Flushed and embarrassed, Lance hit his forehead with the spoon, softly. "Don't do that, silly, let me cook..." grumbled, making a half-hearted attempt to shake him off. Keith didn't bulge though, and gave him a quick peck on his right cheek. Lance stared at his hands for a minute, face still red, and finally smiled. "This is cute. I like this. I really, really like you a lot, Keith."


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

"You didn't eat anything again today, Keith... I've told you that you have to eat" complained Lance, pout on his lips. "You're going to starve yourself..." 

Keith kisses him, smiling "Don't worry about me, Lance, I'm fine. I eat when you go out. It's just... I'm not feeling too well, you know that, and I'm just not hungry."

"Okay, I'll believe you, but just because you have this cute face of yours" finally says Lance, sighing. He was just worried about him. It's been a while since he had appetite, and Lance's worries were just growing and growing. He couldn't make anything about it if Keith didn't want to tell him though. "You remember today I'm going to Hunk's after eating, right? Are you sure you don't wanna come?" 

"No, thanks. I'm going out with Shiro."

"Wait, for real!?" exclaimed Lance. "Are you finally hanging out again with Shiro? He will be so happy..."

"Hmm, Lance, I don't know what you mean... I went out with Shiro last Monday too." Lance looked at him, lost. "You... Don't you remember?" asked Keith, worried.

After a moment of hesitation, Lance nodded. "Yeah babe, of course I remember." A beat of silence. "Come on! Don't look at me like that, I promise I remember!" exclaimed Lance, as Keith nodded slowly. "Anyway, I think today Hunk and me are cooking some quesadillas, want me to bring you some? So you eat something?"

"No thanks, we'll probably eat something outside, so don't worry about me and have fun, ok?" Keith grabbed Lance by his waist, dragging his fiance close to himself. Then he started to move forward, until he was pinning Lance against the wall. "But not too much fun, of course..." said sweetly, smirk on his face. His lips brushed Lance's ear, making his fiancé get goosebumps only for their proximity. "You are so pretty, Lance. You are so perfect" praised Keith, "that I can't stop thinking about you. All day and all night. I just... Your eyes are so... blue." He said awkwardly, not used to word his thoughts just yet. He loved praising Lance, though, and, even if he was bad at it or too cheesy, he wasn't planning on stopping. Lance deserved to know how important he was. "Please, don't stop loving me too. I wouldn't know what to do without you..."

"Keith..." sighed Lance, almost as if he was on trance "I wouldn't be able to stop loving you even if I wanted, if I'm being honest. I love you too much." His red face showed his embarassment, and he tucked his hair behind his ears, not looking at Keith's eyes. Keith chuckled and Lance hit him tenderly on his shoulder. 

"Well, Ninja Sharpshooter, you should get going, right?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm late... Hunk's going to kill me, oh my god. Bye bye, my dear." Lance kisses him goodbye and heads to the door, and smiling says "Have fun with Shiro."


End file.
